1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water recycling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shower water recycling apparatus wherein the same permits the directing of unused shower water to a storage reservoir for a commode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in the use of shower apparatus an individual directs the water from a shower in a wasteful manner prior to the shower water being heated to a desirable temperature. In this regard, that initial water in the instant invention is directed to a storage reservoir for use by a commode facility in a manner not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.